


暗堕

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *一个在外偷腥的枪刃师，因意外掉入虚无界，被自己的心魔折磨直至屈服的故事；*G向/触手/人外/精神凌辱/幻觉；*请读者自我确认接受度和年龄；*感谢委托人的约稿。
Kudos: 15





	暗堕

枪刃师并不是罪大恶极的人。在二十多年的人生之中，做过的亏心事，也只是肉体背叛了她而已。  
在无尽的下落之中，失重感渐渐剥夺了他的意识。世界离他远去，记忆所剩无几。  
枪刃师在惊恐的嘶吼和挣扎中只记得一件事，有人对他的绳子做了手脚。他早就听说了伊甸乐园的空中高台上有一个能用法术开启虚无界裂缝的巫女，为此，他与队友做好了万全打算。  
果不其然，巫女挥舞她的重锤，晴空万里突然阴云密布，天空被撕开一道青紫色的伤口，来自地狱的阴风扑面而来，枪刃师的队友们纷纷念动咒语、用绳索将自己固定，就在这眨眼的瞬间，枪刃师在狂风之中，听见一声清脆的铁扣崩开的轻响，紧接着身体被一股怪力揪住向后拖去。在队友们惊诧慌张的眼神中，他被强风吹下断台，跌入无尽的深渊当中。  
“啊——救救我！救命！”恐惧如同黑水一般不断溢出枪刃师的大脑，浑身僵硬地无法动弹，只能不停地灌着冷风呼救：“啊啊啊啊——”  
忽然，下坠停止了。  
就像一滴水，融入平静的湖面。枪刃师突然静止在伸手不见五指的黑暗当中，就像漂泊在太空，不论如何挣扎，都不受重力牵制，悬停在原地。人只有在黑暗中，那些埋藏在记忆深处最原始的恐惧才会慢慢浮出水面。他摸索着眼前的黑暗又不敢向前，突然意识到武器还配在身上，立马端起枪刃，茫然瞄准着漆黑的雾气。  
“呵呵……呵呵……”  
枪刃师听到一阵女人的嬉笑，浑身寒毛都竖了起来。  
“谁、谁在那！”  
“呵呵……”  
那笑声朝她靠近了。  
枪刃师是一个善战的勇士，有极敏锐的杀戮直觉，可声音朝他靠近时却感受不到丝毫的脚步和生命气息。他这才恍然想起，自己掉进了虚无界。  
混沌的黑暗忽然睁开了一张血红的巨眼，静静地，与他对视。一根根粗长的眼睫毛，像是铁刺，黄褐色眼白下的血管，蠕虫一般扭曲跳动着。这只充满贪欲、妒恨的眼睛，直勾勾地盯着他。  
枪刃师吓得不敢出声，手却下意识地抠动扳机，火弹飞出，将那颗眼睛打得血肉模糊。与此同时，火光照亮了四周，他看清了四周的景象，倒吸了一口凉气，差点惨叫出来。  
四面八方竟然都潜伏着这种类似巨眼的生物，一个个都眼睑紧闭着。  
火光渐渐熄灭……  
就在枪刃师又要坠入骇人而寂静的黑暗中时，又一只巨眼出现了。  
一颗接着一颗，如同死亡的警示灯，亮了起来。  
“呵呵……”  
“你以为你能骗过我吗？”  
“骗子，贱人！”  
“你居然……你居然背着我和男人上床……”  
巨眼魔物一只只张开尖嘴獠牙，发出女人的声音。  
“啊啊啊！！”  
血红的眼睛发出幽暗的光线，映在枪刃师因恐惧而扭曲的脸上。他惨叫一声，昏了过去。

枪刃师在一间白色温暖的卧室里醒来。一个看上去成年不久的男孩正在他身上放荡地扭动着腰，细瘦的腰上系着一串铃铛，随着夸张又卖力的动作清脆作响。  
男孩两手在胸前求捏，两眼眯成媚人的缝隙，气息凌乱地问：“醒了？”  
“我……我怎么……在这？这是哪？”  
“呼——呼，别停下啊！”   
男孩按着枪刃师的腰，不让他离开，压上去紧紧地搂住他的脖子。枪刃师听见皮肉拍打黏腻的响声，这才意识到，自己正插在男孩体内。下身瞬间感到奇异的快感。性器正充分勃起着，被一个湿黏滑腻的腔穴不断吮吸摩擦。枪刃师朝下身看去，男孩揪过被单，害羞似的掩住密处。  
男孩吻上来，嘴里有一股腥苦的臭味，舌头很长，吸得他的嘴唇啧啧作响。  
“你是谁？”  
他扭脸别开这个吻，直视这个男孩的眼睛。那是一双血红的眼睛，不见眼白，有一种妖冶的野性。男孩的出身也无从辨明，毛绒的双耳在颠动中不断颤抖着，蜥蜴一般的尾巴在床上来回扫动。  
“啊——你射了……”  
男孩咬住下唇，两颊微红，慢慢起身，让阴茎从体内滑出。不知为何，枪刃师仍然看不清男孩的下身，那处似乎被一层柔纱笼罩着。他甚至开始怀疑男孩的性别，胸膛消瘦得能看到肋骨，乳房四周却还是有肉的。这也许是个男人，也许是个性征不明显的女人。  
枪刃师再度被困惑笼罩：他是因何现身于此的，男孩是谁，他在这里待了多久？  
刚射过精的阴茎仍半软得喷着余液，男孩似乎在激烈的性爱中受伤了，那些精液之中夹杂着橘红色的血丝。  
“舒服吗？”  
男孩枕着枪刃师的手臂，乖巧地问。  
“啊……嗯。”  
“我也很快活，想和你一直……一直做下去。”  
男孩忠诚地盯着他，但那双血红的眼睛实在给与了他过强地不安。他别开视线，男孩却手脚都缠上来。那纤细的白足和胳膊压在他的身上，比想象中要沉重。  
“为什么不理我？”  
“我、我没有……”  
“那为什么要避开我？”  
苍白的肢体如同触手般软化、拉长，缠住枪刃师的躯体，缓慢地收紧，勒破他的皮肉，扭断骨头。他僵硬地扭头看男孩，男孩的五官渐渐变成了一张女人的脸，眼神嗜血，狠而痴狂。女人向枪刃师靠近，五官贴了上来，眼球贴着眼球，每一次眨眼，钢针一般地睫毛都刺在他眼睛上。  
“你在外面有其他的男人、女人。你从来就没只爱我一个人过，对不对？”  
“我没有！我、我不敢……放开我、放开我！”  
那双血红色的眼睛，慢慢朝中间聚拢，挤破内眼角、皮肉、颅骨，慢慢融合成一个。  
人形的怪物，咧开嘴发出熟悉的轻笑：  
“呵呵……”

枪刃师在失重的黑暗之中睁开眼。  
一颗巨大而畸形的眼球，慢慢转过来，探照灯一般的血红视线照在枪刃师的脸上。他衣服已被疾风绞得纷碎，肉体暴露，半勃起的性器四周布满腥臭的黏液。  
“呕……咳！”  
枪刃师干呕起来，碎片般的记忆中闪回一个雌雄莫辨的男孩亲吻他、在他身上妖娆扭动的场景。成群的妖异似乎察觉到枪刃师的意识已经回到现实世界，接二连三地发出得逞的奸笑。  
一条可疑的肠子般的肉物，正垂在枪刃师的大腿上，上面沾着半透明黏液，想必……就是这东西刚刚罩在他的性器上收缩挤压，才形成了类似性交的快感。那条肉物似乎也疲惫了，只在原地小幅度地蠕动抽搐着。  
枪刃师的闹脑子已经炸开了锅，刚刚经历的一切早就超出了他对这个世界的认知。幻觉、现实！？妻子的声音怎么会在虚无界出现？那个……那个无忧无虑只知道花钱享乐的女人，眼下肯定在家哼着歌烤牛肉等着他回家吃饭吧？  
怨、记恨、报复，这些情感对她而言，实在是太复杂了。就算有朝一日，枪刃师真的被她发现出轨了，也只可能发生她投入枪刃师的怀抱痛哭，祈求不被抛弃的闹剧。  
一定是虚无界的陷阱——他内心的弱点和愧疚，都被这未知的空间察觉利用，被无限放大了。  
“就凭这点把戏也想……”  
巨眼们眯了起来，仿佛在嘲笑他的天真。那条躺在他大腿上诡谲的肉物突然弹动起来，仿如一条毒蛇，窜向面门。直肠一样的肌肉组织在枪刃师脖颈上迅速盘旋两圈，紧接着升起，摆出响尾蛇进攻时的姿态，他不受控制地惊慌大叫，肉物寻到破绽，迅速朝他口中钻去。  
“呜——”  
枪刃师瞪圆的眼睛里涌出两行眼泪。他的眼睛本是蓝色的， 在红光下的照射下呈现出一种迷幻的紫。勒在脖颈的肉鞭缓慢绞紧，使枪刃师想要张大嘴呼吸，以至于肉柱在他口中不停地掠夺空间、深入，进入食道。枪刃师尝到一股令人作呕的精液味，没想到他也有被迫吃自己的精液的一天。  
“救……救……”  
那些巨眼向枪刃师逼近，无数条红紫色的肉器探索着向他逼近。一根接着一根缠上他的身躯，盘旋在四肢上，将他朝各个方向撕扯。它们已无处落脚，干脆缠上他的性器，将睾丸勒紧，肉型触手的顶端裂开一道小缝，极像女人的生殖器，只是里面是龌龊、邪恶的。  
枪刃师抗拒地摇头，可触手已经迫不及待地想尝尝肉味，将他的性器一口含住。血液不通的麻痹感迅速在周身蔓延，淡色的皮肤迅速变红、血管膨胀，阴茎更是被勒成紫红色。枪刃师在恐惧感中被求生的本能主宰着，仿如假死了一般，动弹不得，嘴被肉根撑到极限。他闭上眼睛，不敢去看将发生在自己身上的事。  
枪刃师产生了最坏的预感。他要丧命于此，但在这之前，将遭受无尽地奸污与凌辱。  
触手还在源源不断地向他袭来，探索着每一块皮肤，每一处孔洞。他被迫维持着两腿大张的姿势，层层叠叠的暗红触手之下，白皙的臀缝被拉扯开，那处深红色小穴正惊恐地紧闭着。  
枪刃师在内心语无伦次地祈祷。  
饶了我……让我赎罪……再给我一次机会……这一切都是噩梦，醒过来、醒过来……  
触手就像寻找到了做巢位置的虫子，蠕动着钻入，想要顶开紧缩肌肉的阻碍，到温暖潮湿的深处去。枪刃师爆发出一声痛苦的哀嚎，包裹着性器的肉腔内竟然弹出一根软针，刺入他的尿道。枪刃师背叛妻子在外纵情声色许久，还从未被如此侵犯亵玩过，后庭被强制打开竟然是如此痛苦。他已失守了，触手聪明地改变成细长的形态，一口气钻入穴中，疯狂地蠕动深入。  
枪刃师颤抖了两下，在触手的包裹下，那动作微乎其微。  
触手渐渐变粗，变硬，枪刃师感觉自己正从内部被撑开。小穴已经不知道变成了什么样子，大脑为了保护他的意识，而释放激素克制住了痛觉。口中的填充物使得他呼叫不能，性器强制勃起着。  
触手膨胀到撑满小穴后，表面逐渐硬化，形成大大小小的许多颗粒。每每蠕动，那些突起物变在柔软的穴内来回摩擦，这是一种怪异而无助的感觉。枪刃师对自己的身体失去把控，连内部都被无情地探知开发着。而他的确感受到了轻愉悦预约，那时违背了他的心意和自律的一种贪图享乐的饕餮欲望。  
枪刃师甚至不需要自己去行动，只是被缠绕着，阴茎就能得到充分的伺候，连后穴也渐渐得趣。敏感点被碰到的时候，他会情不自禁地想要扭腰回避那激烈的快感。  
虚无界在将枪刃师拖入深渊，让他堕落，让他下坠。光明已经离他远去了。队友们可没有跳下高台来营救他的英雄气结。妻子得知他失踪的消息恐怕也是求助无门，大概痛苦上几天，救会清算家财消失，没有人会挂记一个平凡的枪刃师的死活。  
那就再多堕落下去吧，枪刃师心想。虚无界似乎听到了他的心愿，触须激烈地活动起来，胸肌被绞紧，乳头充血挺立起来，被两颗石子一样的肉瘤碾压摩擦，口腔也在不断被侵犯者。肉根模仿着口交的动作，不断朝他口中喷射腥浓的液体，身体原本都要衰竭了，却因为被注入了奇怪的黏液而异常亢奋。皮肤异常敏感，每一丝摩擦都让枪刃师痒得如坐针毡，每一下抽打都让他钻心剃骨。  
紫黑色的硬物在枪刃师的后穴中活跃地进出起来，撞击他的软处，碾磨前列腺，让他“呜呜”求饶起来。这极致的酥麻钻进身体的每一个感受器里，曾经看似骀荡的性经验简直不堪一击。这完全不是“爽”、“舒服”能够形容的。再给予他多一些，压榨那根不断高潮的性器，操得后穴媚肉外翻，他可能会因此心率失常而死。但要让他在这石崩海啸的快感中突然停下，他还不如去死。  
枪刃师感觉到自己高潮了，眼球不由自主地向上翻去，肌肉和触手抗争着一阵阵痉挛。无数只怪眼凝视着他，欣赏他失态、崩溃。  
他可能还活着，但精神已经死了。  
暗红的肉带慢慢占据了枪刃师的视野，将他眼中暗红色的光线挤走。耳边仍回荡着那笑声。  
呵呵……

fin


End file.
